Strawberry Cheesecake
by SCscissors
Summary: Strawberry cheesecake can be used for lots of things. They can be used as a gift to someone, as desert, as a birthday cake, but Natsu uses it for something totally different. NatsuXErza. Lemon. Smut. Dirty.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, it would probably be a mature content show and Natsu and Erza would be together.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction ever. I'm an inexperienced writer, so this writing might not be the best. I want you to think about that the whole time you read this because I don't want you to think, "What the hell? Who wrote this crap?!" But just because I'm an inexperienced writer should not mean that you should not read this story. I spent time working and writing it. I don't want you to just ignore it. That's all I need to say. Now onto the story.**

* * *

The knight scanned the room to see the happy expressions on her guild mates' faces. Everyone was laughing and smiling, chatting amongst themselves, while eating her favorite strawberry cheesecake. Today was the scarlet-haired girl's birthday and her friends had planned a big surprise party for her even after telling them countless times that they didn't need to do or get her anything. So when she had entered the guild to find that they had planned a party for her, she immediately scolded them and even threatened them for not listening to her, especially the master for letting this happen. He let out a sheepish smile and scratched his head before Erza completely changed her mood and gave her friends a big grin, thanking them for going through this trouble of trying to make a nice party for her, causing the entire guild to sweat drop at her bipolar change.

Erza chuckled at the memory that happened not too long ago. The highlight of the party was the large, ten-pounder strawberry cheesecake with fresh strawberries and extra frosting stuffed in it. She took one more bite of it, letting out a small moan escape her lips. She was content.

Natsu, watching Erza from afar, was pleased that she was enjoying the party and the cake. He and Mira were the ones to make the strawberry cheesecake putting love and affection into it. Well, he did. He didn't know about Mira, though. She suggested putting fresh strawberries and extra frosting into it, saying that Erza loved it like that. He was thankful of Mira for mentioning that because seeing his friend brighten up at the amount of frosting made his day.

His head snapped up when he heard the small moan coming out of her beautiful, pinkish lips. The sound made all of his blood rush to his lower region. He grew hard at every second. He was glad that his pants were baggy to cover it up, but even then, a small bulge could be seen. Only Mira knows about this- Natsu's...infatuation for the scarlet knight.

Natsu hadn't known when it started but his growing love for Erza began to build up and he'd grown fonder and closer to her. He used to be annoyed at her whenever she stopped and yelled at Gray and Natsu for starting fights, but now when she did it; Natsu thought she looked really cute. Not only did he grow close to her, he grew more possessive and protective over her also. Whenever a guild member besides himself, talks to her, he gets furious and feels like he has the need to punch him/her out because she would not be able to direct her attention to the pink-haired boy. He gets especially angry at Gray because he is Erza's closest male friend- other than himself. He hated when Makarov would assign special jobs for Erza and Gray to do, since apparently 'Natsu's rash and irrational and he doesn't plan things out' and Lucy isn't skilled enough to join their missions. Which leaves the two to do it themselves...alone. And although they usually come back in a few days, it feels like an eternity to Natsu. He can't help to think what they do on their missions, only making him more furious. Only Mirajane would notice Natsu becoming more impatient and angrier -or should she say jealous- as she's very observant. And one day she dragged Natsu to the storage room to ask what the hell was going on with him. The dragon slayer, who had no choice but to tell the truth, confessed his love for a certain scarlet-haired knight. After the shocking news, Mira promised him that she would do whatever she could to get them together and to keep this a secret.

Gray walked over to Erza carrying another plate of strawberry cheesecake. Erza looked up at Gray and her eyes lit up as she saw the plate of cake being passed to her. She quickly snatched out of his hand and began scoffing it down her throat.

"Thank you, Gray!" Erza said after swallowing the piece of cake she had just shoved into her mouth.

Gray chuckled at the woman in front of him, wondering how she doesn't gain any weight from eating all that cake. Then he spoke with a light tone, "Happy birthday, Erza and don't forget that master assigned another job for us tomorrow. Be here early tomorrow, so we can get going."

Erza inwardly groaned at that. It's not that she didn't love doing what she does, it's just that it gets tiring after job after job and she just wants to get a day of rest. They just came back today from their mission and now they have another tomorrow. Sometimes she wonders if Makarov is only giving them all these jobs because he's sick and tired of them. I would if I were him, Erza thought. She rubbed her head and sighed. "Okay. I'll come early tomorrow," she told the man still standing in front of her.

"Good," he said before leaving her with her cake.

The whole time during the party, Erza just sat and ate her cake, while her friends approached her with gifts and 'happy birthdays!'. All the while, Natsu was staring and watching her every move. It may have seemed creepy to anyone else, but to Mira, she knew it was just Natsu being protective and possessive over his sweet Erza. She had seen the jealousy in his eyes when Gray walked over and talked to her and she could tell that he was a second away from beating him up until he walked away to join the others. She couldn't help but to exhale a sigh of relief because if they had a fight, she would be the person to clean up their mess.

As time passed, people started to go home, leaving Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Mira, and Erza the only ones left. Even master retired and went home.

Gray let out a loud yawn. "I'm gonna go home. I need to go get some sleep if I'm gonna to wake up early for our job tomorrow," he walked out of the guild with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Yeah, me too. I want to get home and take a nice, relaxing bath," Lucy announced before walking towards the door. "Bye!"

And then there were three (four if you count Happy). Mira was wiping down the bar table and throwing away the guild member's trash. Those people can be really lazy sometimes, she thought. Erza was helping Mira put things back to the way they were and Natsu was still looking at Erza, whose skirt lifted up whenever she would bend down to pick something up, giving Natsu a small peak at her underwear. He blushed at this and he seemed to get hard again. He didn't want to come off as a pervert, but it was too hard to look away. His eyes were set on Erza.

"Natsuuuu!" Happy yelled into his ear, making the three look at him. "I'm tireeddd! Take me hommme!" the blue exceed whined.

"Can't you go home by yourself?" Natsu said annoyed, that he won't be able to watch Erza, plus he wanted to take her back to Fairy Hills.

"I don't want to go home by myself. It's scaryyy!" Happy complained.

Mira looked at the two and giggled, "Happy, I can take you home after I finish cleaning."

"But I want to go home noooww!"

Erza getting irritated by Happy's complaining, told Happy to shut up. And afraid of Erza's wrath, he immediately did, before he started up again five minutes later. She just couldn't take this anymore. "Mira, I can take it from here, just take him home," she ordered.

Mira walked over to Happy to grab him and take him home, but before she did, she winked at Natsu and gestured towards Erza. Natsu being Natsu was confused until he finally caught onto her meaning and noticed that he and Erza were going to be the only ones left...alone...together.

"Don't make too big of a mess," she whispered to Natsu so that no one else could hear her. She sent a final wink towards his direction before she proceeded to take Happy home.

After a few moments of silence, Erza looked up at Natsu with a raised eyebrow. "Well? Are you just going to stand there? Come help me," she basically ordered him.

"Aye, sir!" the fire mage saluted, obviously hanging around Happy too much. He quickly started to pick things up and rearranged the tables and chairs to the way they were before. Another moment of silence passed before Natsu decided to speak up. "Hey Erza?"

"What is it?" Erza asked while she was sweeping the confetti.

"I forgot to give you my birthday present," He smiled at her.

"Natsu, I told you I didn't want anything," She scolded. And Natsu thought she was just too cute when she did that.

"Please, let me give it to you. Pleaseeeee?" He begged with such an adorable face that not even the great Titania can say no.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Natsu fist pumped the air. "But if I'm going to give it to you, you'll have to close your eyes," he told her. Erza raised an eyebrow before closing her eyes like he told her to do. All right, Natsu thought, this is it. I'm going to kiss her. I'm finally going to do it. But as he leaned closer to her, he got nervous and sweaty, and chickened out, grabbing a piece of cake from the table next to him instead, smashing it into her face. Erza stumbled back, shocked at what just happened. She closed her eyes just as he had instructed her to do, expecting a present, but got hit with strawberry cheesecake instead! She was beyond furious.

Wiping the cake off her face, then sucking it off from each of her fingers (you can't just waste good cake), Erza screamed, "NATSU!"

Natsu was scared and a little turned on by the way she sucked the cake off her fingers, but mostly scared. "Oh no..." He ducked under a table as Erza started violently throwing several strawberry cheesecake at him. All barely missed him. Natsu ran to the table and continuously threw the cake as she did with him. They were all covered with cake, frosting, and strawberries. Natsu started to laugh, while Erza was being completely serious. She noticed him laughing at her. How dare he?! She took a giant handful of cake, pried open his pants, and smashed it together with his member. She was literally groping him. Natsu froze. Erza smirked before pulling her hand out of his trousers and licking the remainder of the cake off of her fingers...one by one...slowly.

Suddenly, Erza was pushed against the wall with Natsu gripping her wrists and pinning them above her head. His eyes were looking down while his breathing was erratic and uneven. Erza's breathing was something similar to his. She was shaking.

"N-Natsu...?" She stuttered. "W-What are you d-doing?"

"I-I...I want you..." Natsu confessed. Erza gasped.

"W-What...?"

"Erza, I want you," Natsu repeated, more confidently this time.

"N-Natsu, I- " But she was cut off from Natsu lips on hers. He roughly pushed her head against the wall, inserting his tongue into hers. She could feel the heat radiating off of his tongue. It was everywhere. Everywhere his tongue touched, made Erza shiver. She never knew Natsu could be this dominant. She broke the kiss, gasping for air, looking back at Natsu, whose eyes were full of lust. He attacked her with small kisses trailing down from her lips to her collar, sucking and licking and biting, leaving hickeys and bruises everywhere. It was even better because they were covered in cake.

"Nat-Natsu...ohhhhh," She moaned and it made Natsu hard. His cake-covered dick bulging through his baggy pants, rubbing it against her clitoris. It sent another shiver up her spine. He spoke against her skin, "Requip to something easier to take off." His voice was low and came off as a growl. Erza hesitated before doing what she was told. She requipped to her seduction armor, knowing full well how Natsu would react to it. He looked her up and down, eating her with his eyes, and licking his lips. He pulled her towards him, and whispered into her ear, "This outfit is only for my eyes to see. Understand?"

Erza didn't know when he was so possessive, but it made her feel loved. She nodded.

"Good," he growled into her ear, his warm breath hitting against her skin, giving her goosebumps. He kissed her hard on the lips again, trailing his slender fingers on the side of Erza's body, feeling the gooey strawberries and frosting, while her hands were combing through his pink hair. As he reached her side breast, she moaned again. He ripped the apron off revealing her ample chest, covered in frosting. Her anxious breathing made it heave up and down, and Natsu's hard-on just continued to get harder if that was even possible. He teasingly and lightly traced Erza's cups and nipple.

"God, Natsu...stop teasing," The knight breathed out. Natsu smiled against her lips, seeing the power he had over her. He dipped his head to her breasts, sucking the left breast, biting and licking the nipple along with slurping the frosting off her, while tweaking and squeezing the other with his hand. Then he did the same for the right, earning several groans and moans from Erza. He let go, leaving kisses down her stomach, with his mischievous fingers gliding down to feel the top of her pink underwear, pulling at it. He looked up at Erza, and her entire face expression was screaming "yes! do it!." He roughly pulled down her panties revealing how wet she was. He smirked, as he pressed his lips against hers once more, kissing her senselessly, giving her a chance to taste the strawberry cheesecake from her body, all the while inserting a finger into her clit. Erza's eyes widened, but continued kissing Natsu, as he put a second one in. He moved the fingers about in a circular motion and felt her clench around him.

"You're so tight!"

Natsu added a third finger in and Erza was about to lose all control. He loosened her just a bit more before pulling them out. Erza whined at the emptiness. Natsu was still kissing her while he undressed, leaving his scarf on. He took her legs, and wrapped it around his hips as he entered her slowly, the cake on his member making it easy to slide it in and out, and making her scream at the pure pleasure he was giving her. He felt her clench around him, he slowly pushed all of himself in and then carefully taking himself out. He did it once more before he couldn't hold it in anymore and started thrusting into her.

"Ahhhhhhhh! NATSU! It-It feels sooo good!" Titania screamed in pleasure. Her body and his body smashed together, the cake rubbing everywhere and Natsu could feel the hardness of her nipples against his torso. "I'm so close! Ahhhhhh! Natsu!." He thrusted five more times before feeling her clench around him and orgasmed around his member. He gave three more strong thrust into her and he was done. Erza felt a warm liquid flood through her and both became limp and sated.

Erza slid down the wall bringing Natsu down with her. He was still deep inside her and neither of them wanted to move one bit. Erza was right. The strawberry cheesecake had been the highlight of the party.

* * *

**Okay, so that's about it! If you want another chapter explaining what happened the next day, just review and tell me. It's probably going to be short, though. And if there's any mistakes, please let me know. Constructive criticism is welcomed. **


End file.
